deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E122 - Torrian Disney Quiz!
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E122 - Torrian Disney Quiz! on Rooster Teeth and Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC122. We answer your questions about Captain Marvel VS Shazam, and we find out how much Torrian knows about Disney! This episode originally aired on April 9th, sponsored by Bespoke Post (To receive 20% off your first subscription box, go to http://boxofawesome.com and enter code BATTLECAST at checkout!) and Quip (Get your first refill pack free at http://getquip.com/cast) 0. Ben Singer, Sam Mitchell, Torrian Crawford and Chad James are the hosts 1. Marvel^2 Q&A 1.1. Q: Does Screwattack hate Marvel recently? A: Ben claims he never plans to make Marvel to lose to DC every single time. It just so happens this way since Nightwing VS Daredevil (By Jasonsith: in fact since Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate) all the DC characters win against their Marvel character opponents. But Ben swears he would not force a Marvel win against a DC character. 1.1.1. Chad joked that they were paid by DC and Warner Bros to destroy Marvel / Disney. 1.1.2. Sam found it weird at this point that Rooster Teeth would actually approach Warner Bros and DC Comics and ask them to sponsor Rooster Teeth's / Screwattack's Death Battle e.g. to have Shazam kill Captain Marvel. 1.1.3. Ben said there are some Marvel characters that could easily kill their DC counterparts. 1.1.4. Torrian ranted that Warner Bros' corporate structure is so complicated the top management may just not know where Torrian sits and animates (e.g. RWBY and gen:LOCK). 1.2. Would Carol's hyper awareness help her against Shazam? No, as Shazam is ridiculously fast. 1.3. Ben admitted that Captain Marvel VS Shazam is more one-sided than Android 18 VS Captain Marvel and some other matchups, but he did this because 1.3.1. this is highly requested 1.3.2. it hits the screening periods of the Captain Marvel movie and the Shazam movie so why the eff not 1.3.3. Also, like Thanos VS Darkseid, this matchup's requests skyrocketed due to the screening of movies 1.3.4. It is hard to have a female combatant in Death Battle. Harder to find a male counterpart. Also quite hard to have a male counterpart that the female could lose to. Ben wants to add variety and this matchup serves perfectly for making a perfect balance. 1.4. Ben reported that there were companies THAT WERE NOT WARNER BROS OR DC approaching Screwattack and said they would sponsor Death Battle episodes if SA put their characters into Death Battle but wanting them to not die or not kill off combatants. Ben's response: (a) Do you even know what a Death battle is? (b) SA can take the money but it is still SA to decide who wins or loses. © SA would try not to do episodes that are "rigged" or "pre-arranged" to have an inferior combatant (e.g. Batman vs Sherlock Holmes). Exceptions would be Batman vs Moon Knight because there exists scenarios which Moon Knight could actually win. (d) Sam: they can be paid to do remaster matches. 1.5. Q: What would Billy Batson do with Carol Danvers' boots? A: Keep it as a trophy perhaps... not gonna wear it. 2. What's going on 2.1. Torrian Quiz - "Disney Channel" Q1. Complete the quote: (An Asian lady) "I'll make a ____ out of you!" Q2. What is Sleeping Beauty's real name? Q4. Complete the quote: (A Western cowboy toy) "There's a anake in my ____ !" Q6. Complete the quote: Olaf: "I'm Olaf and I like ____ !" A. walks on the beach B. ice cream C. warm hugs D. snowboarding Q9. In 101 Dalmatians, how many puppies did the parent dogs give birth to? 3. Community Death Battle - Handsome Jack VS Two-Face 3.1. Team Handsome Jack 3.2. Team Two-Face 3.3. Screwattack's view: 3.3.1. Sam: Borderland guns are much crazier than modern day guns. 3.3.2. Ben: Two-Face's decision making process may go against the rules of Death Battle they may need workarounds. 3.3.3. Vote: Handsome Jack : Two-Face - 4(+64%):0(+36%) 4. Next Community Death Battle - Shazam VS Superman Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast